


Your Name

by Twin_Flame



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Other, byleths gender is a mystery, its second person, no pronouns for reader, no specific house either, sorry sylv i gotta make you work for names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Flame/pseuds/Twin_Flame
Summary: Sylvain asks for your name. You decide to smile and walk away. Soon enough all your friends are refusing to speak your name out loud, including Byleth, if only to make Sylvain suffer.(Second person, 'you' has no gender assigned to them, no name or any placeholder (ie 'Y/N') is used, Byleth is referred to either by name, as professor, or as them/they)





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to this mess. i havent written since ive hit a block with my book so lmao excuse me if this is bad. No beta cause i wrote this literally 2 seconds before uploading cause i needed some sugary sweet writing in my life before i hit a void. enjoy

Your days at the monastery were always fun. You first friend ended up being Annette as her cheerful personality sought you out during lunch. You met Mercedes that day and the three of you became good friends. 

Your next friends were Hilda and Claude. You were catching up on missed notes in the library when you heard the two of them whispering and giggling amongst themselves. When you glanced over, you saw they were reading a book. Curiosity took hold and you asked them what they were reading. It was Lorenz's diary. Despite knowing it was wrong, you joined because their friendly smiles spoke of a secret held amongst friends. Since then you could be seen sharing knowing looks as you passed each other during free hours.

Your Black Eagle friend turned out to be Linhartd. He asked if you had a crest and after your answer, the two of you decided to talk about crests. Your willingness to chat with him made him into a friend. 

By the time the new professor came, you were on friendly terms with everyone except a certain 'skirt chaser'. Everyone took effort to learn things about you yet he only mindlessly flirted with you. When he asked for your name, you smiled and told him you had to go. 'I will learn your name!' He had promised. A week had gone by and Felix asked you to spar. You agreed. 

'Sylvain won't shut up about your name. I never told him anything except to shut up.' Felix sighed out as he beat you the second time. With a sheepish grin, you apologised and told him to be patient. 'Perhaps he will learn not everyone can be won over by him.' Was all your sparring friend said before helping you up. By sunset, you were both exhausted. As you two walked out, you saw Sylvain. 

'Ah! An angel has appeared before me! Oh and Felix.' He called out as he jogged up to the pair of you. Felix made an offhand comment, not stopping to chat. You followed and gave Sylvain a smile. The three of you chatted on your way to the dorms. A lot of it was whining about your name. When you reached your room, Felix smirked when he saw Sylvain quieten down, perhaps hoping to hear your name. 'Goodnight, my friend.' Perhaps the whining on the way to their rooms wasn't worth it, but Sylvain had to work to learn your name. 

The next day, everyone seemed to know of your scheme. Making Sylvain suffer at the hands of a nameless fiend. At least that's what Claude called the mission when he approached you at lunch. You two were known to cause a bit of mischief together and seeing both your heads bent down, plotting, sent a couple of students whispering. A plan was made. All that was required was Byleth's permissions and willingness to join. That turned out to be much easier than either of you had expected. The professor considered your plan for a brief moment before agreeing, as long as it didn’t interfere with your grades. Grinning, you told them it wouldn’t. When Sylvain found out each student was required to hand in a couple of professional letter to someone in the class, including names, he went straight to you. Claude, wanting to be a witness to everything, ended up asking Ashe to be his correspondent. You agreed with Sylvain, watching as he seemed intent on finally working on his homework. However, when he received a letter, signed only as ‘M.C.’ he spent an hour pestering you about it.

The following letters you had received from him consisted of guessing games. Each letter ended with a guess of a name beginning with M. He was always wrong. After the 4th letter, you told him he would find out what M.C. stood for when he received the last letter. Considering he only had to wait another day, he shook your hand, happy. Any hopes Sylvain may have had were crushed when you revealed M.C. simply stood for Mischief and Claude, the two things that helped with the plan. You could hear Claude laughing as Sylvain simply whined about the unfairness of it all. 

The following week, he had caught you at the greenhouse. Rather than flirting, he simply talked with you. Afterwards he asked why you wouldn’t give him a chance. You told him that three weeks ago you overheard a girl crying because Sylvain date and ditched her. Few days after that a boy almost tried to gift Sylvain some sickness inducing poison for date and ditching him. Manuela had taken care of the boy after things went wrong. You simply didn’t want to be another Date and Ditch. You left without hearing his explanation. 

Over the next month, you would receive a daily flower from Sylvain. It would have a note attached, explaining why he chose the specific flower for the day. However, that wasn’t the most interesting part of this all. It was the rumours. The hushed whispers as you walked past people. Every time a new person tried to flirt with Sylvain, he would tell them his heart was set on someone else. At the end of the month, you were the talk of people. However, no one seemed to recall your name. Your friends wouldn’t say it and even Byleth refused to tell others what it was. 

The next month the whispers turned into talk of the ball. Week before the ball, almost everyone had a pair. Sylvain asked no one. The ball itself was fun. You danced the night away and when you grew tired, your feet found their way to the goddess tower. As you stood watching the moon, you heard footsteps behind you. ‘Thought I’d find you here.’ Sylvain smiled softly as you turned around. ‘You looked stunning out there. Got to dance with all the pretty girls and guys. None compared to you.’ You rolled your eyes at the cliche, but still gave him a fond smile. ‘Shall we make a wish?’ He asked and you nodded. When he moved closer, you decided to cave in and tell him your name. When he whispered it back, almost as if even saying it felt too surreal, you grinned. You loved the sound of your name when he spoke it with such fondness. ‘I guess my wish came true before I got to say it.’ Sylvain laughed and you couldn’t help but join in. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah thats that. constructive criticism is welcome and so are comments that are just a spam of letter if you have no idea how to phrase however this fic made you feel. also i have an idea for a sylvain/felix (ty beth crowley's 'please take me' for inspiration). I also want to write a claude thing but ive recently read a lot of dimitri x claude as well as f!byleth x claude and i honestly cant make my mind up but i dont have time to write for both aaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> anyway. thx for reading i will probably upload for this fandom again.


End file.
